An Uchiha
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: [REVISED][Sasu x Saku] It was all her fault, but he didn’t regret anything. Besides, what an Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets. And he want her. Dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** An Uchiha 

**Summary:** SasuSaku It was all her fault, but he didn't regret anything. Besides, what an Uchuha wants, Uchiha gets. And he want her. Dark fic.

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

-

-

-

**Part I**

Uchiha Sasuke grinned sadisticlly. Yes, he was sadistic. But he was incredibely powerful. He can buy anything he want.

Whatever he wants, he gets.

Sasuke continued to stroke her rose colored cheeks and continued to stare at her. She was really beautiful. Even after what had happened, she still looked angelic.

Still breathtaking.

It was all her fault it happened, but he didn't regret anything. _Yes_, he thought darkly.

He didn't.

For his hapinness, he was forced to change back to his old self: The revengeful and angsty Uchiha Sasuke. But he didn't mind, because she was his happiness.

The last one remaining.

_Flashback_

Sasuke finally did it. After 3 years, he had finally killed his big brother. And he was now on his way back to Konoha and he would start a new happy family.

Somehow, he felt overjoyed for no apprent reason. Maybe now that Itachi was gone, he could finally live a happy life.

He could finally return Sakura's feelings. And they would live happy life together.

He chuckled at his own thought. Hesounded like some love-sick idiot. After several hours, he finally reached the Konoha gates.

Sasuke smirked when he saw a bouncing Naruto crossing the busy street. Probably buying some food, he thought.

Oh how he missed them. But most of all, he missed her the most. He couldn't wait to hug her.

His Sakura.

Finally, after several years of longing, she would be his.

-

-

-

"You.. You! **Teme!**" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him. He stuttered before squeling like a girl. "Welcome back!"

Naruto caught him in a headlock. "Sakura-chan missed you, you know!" He teased and grinned cheekily.

Sasuke almost smiled at what Naruto had said. Some people doesn't really change.

"Dobe. I can't breathe." He complained blankly. That idiot can kill him instantly without any efforts.

Naruto blinked several times and sheepishly let Sasuke go. He scratched the back of his head as if thinking something he forgot.

At this moment, Sasuke choose to observe Naruto. He still have that annoying and smimmering blond hair. Naruto had grown tall but he still wear that orange suit of him. Sasuke began to wonder where the hell that idiot buy so many of that. Not that he would buy. As if.

Of course, he couldn't degrade himself to buy one.

Sasuke shrugged. Now all he needs to do was to wait. At last, after few minutes, a happy and increadibly happy Sakura came by his side.

To say at least, he was surprised. At her appearance, most of all. She, like Naruto, had grown a lot. She have the curves at all the right places. She looked surprised when her eyes landed on him and she gave Naruto a uneasy smile.

Naruto encouraged her to welcome Sasuke.

_Mine._

Sakura made a gesture as if she wants to hug him. She sighed and just gave him a weak smile.

Sasuke smirked at her and before Sakura could think a thought she found herself in an intimate hug, in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke himself.

Sakura smiled gently, as she returned the hug affectianately.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto reacted, not liking to be ignored. "Don't crush my girlfriend, you bastard.!" Naruto joked, but Sasuke could detect the threat under his tone.

_Keep your place, Sasuke._

_She's mine now._

Sakura chuckled goodnaturedly as Sasuke froze in surprise. Fortunately, Sakura didn't notice anything at all as she distangled herself from the hug.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun! Now, you can finally have a family. Don't worry, I'll..." She paused uneasily for a while but continued nonetheless. "We'll help you find a decent and loving wife!" Sakura said cheekily and then skips her way merrily to Naruto's side. Naruto automatically placed his arm protectively to Sakura's little waist.

Sasuke's heart sank when Sakura didn't even noticed him like before. As if they are sweet and cuddly all the ime.

He felt betrayed.

Were they having fun when he was suffering from the training? The two of them didn't care of him. Maybe the second he left Konoha, the two of them celebrated.

Uchiha Sasuke was blinded with rage and jealousy.

Sakura and Naruto were smiling happily at him now, which made him want to puke. "How long are you two together?" He asked emotionlessly, his wall were rising up once again. But the two of them didn't notice.

No, they don't notice at all. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at Naruto.

Naruto betrayed him.

This was the reason why he didn't want to love anyone. That was why he did not like to show Sasuke.

Only Uchiha.

Always Uchiha.

But somehow, Sakura's lovely voice and beautiful smile for him --only for him-- melted his walls.

Then, he realized, he was Sasuke again. Not Uchiha.

But now, Sakura betrayed him. Her, along with her blasted boyfriend.

To think that he actually believed in their lies was beyond in him. But now he knew. He was a fool. But Uchiha Sasuke cannot be fooled twice.

With a grim frown on his beautiful face, he plotted for a plan.

After all, what an Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets.  
-

-

-

REVISED VERSION


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** An Uchiha

**Summary:** SasuSaku It was all her fault, but he didn't regret anything. Besides, what an Uchuha wants, Uchiha gets. And he want her. Dark fic.

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

-

-

-

Part II

Sakura giggled at the joke her boyfriend told her. They were on their way to Sakura's apartment. Sakura had insisted that she would be fine walking alone, but Naruto was as stubborn as she was.

Still chuckling, the two of them stopped in front of Sakura's apartment door.

"Night, Naruto."

"Night, Love." She always loved hearing that word love come out of his lovely mouth. For her, at least. Naruto smiled cheekily once again before leaning in for a simple kiss on Sakura's left cheek. The pink haired girl giggled at his sweet gesture. It was a quick, chaste kiss but nonetheless left her feeling safe.

It was unbelievable, really. She hadn't thought she would end up with someone like Naruto but as the time passed, she realized how lucky she was to have him.

Had it not been for him, she would probably be the dazed, love-sick and insanely in-love Sakura. She was very foolish at that time.

She was fortunate, indeed.

It was amazing. They were going out for nearly a year now.

Sakura snapped out of her daydream when Naruto waved a hand in front of her face. He grinned before waving cutely.

She grinned back. "Go home, Naruto. It's already late." She checked her wrist watch and gasped at the time. It's already 12:06 AM.

Gosh, time really flies when you're with the one you love. No wonder the hallway was empty and amazingly quiet. Thankfully, the apartment walls were soundproof. They were speaking a bit too loud being it was midnight.

After several minutes of shooing and shoving, Sakura sighed. Finally she had convinced him.

She didn't think it was possible for someone to be this stubborn. A sleep over? Come on.

Sakura snorted in a unladylike manner. The last time he had a sleepover in her apartment was like a horror movie. Her apartment was completely bombed with clothes draping over the couch. One wouldn't notice the coffee table, because it was covered with lots of uneaten popcorn.

It was a disaster that day. So having a sleepover was the last thing on Sakura's mind.

Sakura sighed again, rather dramatically. At least, Naruto's gone now. She could finally sleep.

She opened her door and closed it softly behind her. The moment she reached for the light switch, she froze. A sensation of dread filled the pit of her stomach as something sharp pressed against her neck. If she moved even slightly, the kunai would slit her throat unmercilessly.

Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep her from crying. It would be useless in this situation. "What do you need?" She managed to mumble quietly. She was thankful that her voice was not showing her fear.

The silhouette chuckled darkly. Sakura's eyes widened.

Wait.

That chuckle was very familiar.

"Sa... Sasuke?" With her wide emerald eyes, she slowly turned her head to get a better view of the person as he loosen his grip on the kunai.

Bloody Sharingan eyes met her frightened one.

"How are you now, Sakura?"

-

-

-

Several weeks later, Sasuke was very pleased with himself.

The first night Sasuke found himself in Sakura's humble abode, He got what he sought for that night. Sakura's virginity, among many other things.

And unknown to Sakura, he had set a video camera while they were at it. Now, he had Sakura all to himself, with the use of his blackmail of course.

He could almost feel the pity rising again, but he ignored it. He was the one they betrayed.

From what he could see, Sakura still had her lingering feelings for him. They weren't like they were in the years back but her feelings were still there. Very tiny.

It will grow soon…Sasuke assured himself.

"If you don't want anyone to know about us, you must meet me everyday at midnight. Uchiha residence."

And here she was again, in front of him in her full glory.

Sasuke grinned wickedly at her shy and angry state. Yes, he could really get used to this.

She's all his.

--

"Say no to him! You hear me? No!" Sasuke said, nostrils flaring. He could feel the rage fill his body. He pushed his nude body to Sakura's equally nude body, backing her up against the wall behind them.

Sakura whimpered. "I... I can't." Sakura said only to scream in pain as her body was pushed roughly against the wall, her delicate, fragile skin scraping against the rough material of the wallpaper. She couldn't breathe normally as she stared at his angry eyes.

"Please, Sasuke! Just let me go! I'll find you another one... Please! We can't do this anymore." She pleaded and placed her sweaty forehead on his shoulder.

Sasuke could feel her tears rolling down his shoulder. But he ignored it. He was still frustrated with her and Naruto at the moment. The nerve of that idiot to ask Sakura's hand!

Sasuke growled possessively. He grabbed Sakura's arms and pushed her up against the wall. "You're mine, Sakura. Remember that. Say no to him."

Then, without warning, Sasuke thrust deeply into her.

--

His phone rang several times before he answered it.

"What?" His voice was hard, making the person on the other line pause before speaking. Sasuke growled, clearly not enjoying the early phone call.

"Sasuke... It's Naruto..." Sakura's lovely voice rang in the phone. And at the tone of her voice, he knew she'd been crying.

Placing in the most concerned voice he could muster, he asked, "What happened?"

Sakura choked. "He ... He died. He was assassinated, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smiled when he heard the endearing suffix. "His team was ambushed during his mission." Sasuke could picture a very stressed and crying Sakura clutching the phone tightly.

It was beautiful.

"Where are you?" He asked, positively grinning madly. He leaned on his couch and closed his eyes. Finally, he could claim his Sakura without any problems now.

If only Naruto had not been so foolish to court his girl...

Sakura answered his question and placed the phone down with a sorrowful goodbye. He placed the receiver back in its cradle and picked it up once again, dialing a foreign number.

"Hello?" A tough and impatient voice at the end answered, but Sasuke was trying to keep the excitement of the news from showing in his voice to care.

"Good work, boys. Uzamaki's dead. Congratulations." With that, Sasuke put the receiver down and stood up. It's time to comfort his Sakura.

His.

Finally, Sakura's all mine now.

--

Sasuke grinned sadistically as he eyed the diamond ring that graced Sakura's right hand.

After several months of Naruto's death, Konoha, as well as Sakura, buried his memory deep down in their minds.

Sasuke dropped his head at the center of Sakura's chest and listened at her heartbeat.

As long as no one knows his secret, he would be alright. And if ever someone finds out, that person better keep their mouth shut.

If they didn't want to be the next.

**FIN**

--

--

REVISED VERSION


End file.
